


I Never Asked for This, Turns Out It's All I Ever Wanted

by ReadInTheNight



Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Aged-Up Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020, Bottom Damian Week 2020, Consensual Sex, Consensual Under Age Sex, Damian and Jon are blind dorks, Fluff and Angst, I put the smut scene between two lines of stars, M/M, More tags to be added when I update, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not knowing who your sex partner is, Omega Damian Wayne, Pining, Pregnancy, Smut, So you can skip that scene if you want, Spanking, Top Jonathan Kent, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, masked sex, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: Damian has been in love with Jon for years now. However, he has decided to not act on it. First it was because Jon’s to young. Now that Jon has been aged up and is actually a year older than Damian, Damian feels like he doesn’t deserve Jon. Jon deserves better. So Damian decides to go to the monthly alpha-omega masked ball, just to clear his thoughts for one night. He ends up meeting a kind man at the ball and spends a wonderful night with him.This night was supposed to be a one time thing. One night of him being masked and free to truly be himself, and then go back to his normal life and forget all about it. But what if it turns out that he can’t leave that night in the past? What if he ends up with more than he asked for?Day 3 of Bottom Damian Wayne Week. Prompt: Teenage Pregnancy
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993732
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	I Never Asked for This, Turns Out It's All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This was suposed to be a short chapter, max 2000 words. I ended up with more than double. The moment I read this prompt I knew what I wanted to write and that it would be better as a multi-chapter fic. THIS CHAPTER CAN BE READ ALONE without having to read the next chapters (which I still need to write).
> 
> IF YOU'RE NOT INTO SEX SCENES: I've put the sex scene between two lines of "*" so you can skip that part if you want. It's not important to the plot other than the fact that they have sex.
> 
> English is not my first language, nor did anyone beta read this fic, so I apologize for any mistakes made.

It was a regular Friday evening. School had ended, Damian had gone home, and he’d had dinner with his family. That in itself was nothing out of the ordinary. What was different from usual however, was that he wasn’t in his Robin suit patrolling through Gotham. Instead he was wearing a suit and a Venetian mask outside of a night club. The mask was black with golden etchings and covered the top half of his face. On the right side of the mask was one large golden feather. The building of the club itself looked simple and not out of the ordinary. Soft music could be heard from inside. Damian took a deep breath, steeled his nerves and walked towards the entrance of the building.

A bouncer asked him for his ID to check weather or not he was old enough to enter. Damian flashed him a fake one he had snatched from the cave. The bouncer let him in, and Damian found himself in a large hallway with multiple doors. One of them stood open and he could hear that the music was coming from the room behind it. Damian walked through the door and was greeted by a large ballroom filled with dancing people wearing all kinds of masks, from simple costume store ones to elaborate Venetian ones that put even Damian’s mask to shame. He didn’t mind that his mask was one of the more subtle ones, it meant that he didn’t stand out.

Damian had arrived at the monthly alpha-omega masked ball. Each month it was held in a different city somewhere in the US. It was a highly secretive get-together. Only the lucky few were able to fid out when and where the ball would take place. The idea of the ball was for alphas and omegas to meet away from society and its sometimes oppressive norms. Here alphas and omegas could be themselves. No need for the alphas to act strong and independent, nor did the omegas have to act weak. They could be there own free selves.

Of course, there was also a more erotic part to this event. Every time the ball was held, it took place in a building with a large enough room to function as a ballroom, and with enough extra rooms for people to have fun in if they so wished. Many alphas who came here liked to spend the night with another alpha, experiencing how it felt to be dominated for once, and some omegas liked to be in control from time to time. This wasn’t the only thing people did at this event, most people were just here to socialise, dance, meet new people, and just enjoy themselves away from the prying eyes of society.

That’s why Damian was here, to be freed of all the judging glances society liked to throw at him. He had used the batcomputer to hack into the ball’s information data to find out where it was held, all so he could be away from everything and everyone and clear his mind for one night.

Because that’s what he really wanted, a night where he could be himself. A night without having to hide that he was an omega, instead of the alpha he pretended to be. But also, a night where he could forget about Jon.

Jon and Damian had met when they’d respectively been 10 and 13 years old. After a troubling start they became best friends and shared everything with each other. A year later Damian had presented as an omega. Apart from his family, Jon was the only person who knew. When Damian turned 15, he figured out that his feelings for Jon weren’t as platonic as he used to think. However, Jon was 12, way too young to confess too or even start a relationship with. Jon hadn’t even presented yet!

About six months ago, however, Jon ended up in a weird space-time-modulator-thing that had aged him up to age 17. When Damian, who had turned 16 a few weeks prior, had seen Jon for the first time after it happened, he slammed the door shut in his best friend and crush’s face. Jon grown a lot. He was at least a head taller than Damian now. His shoulders were broader, and his arms and chest were more muscular. His smile hadn’t changed at all. But what had made Damian panic was his sent. Jon had smelled like alpha. Not just the ‘this is an alpha’ scent most alphas outside of his family had. No, Jon had smelled like a hot summer’s day on the Kent’s farm, like crops blowing in the wind, and earth dry under your feet asking for a drop of water. Jon had smelled warm and powerful and so quintessentially safe. Damian’s being was torn up between running away from this new Jon and burying himself deep in between Jon’s arms and never letting go.

The second option had scared Damian, so he decided to go for the first one, run away. He’d barely seen Jon ever since that fateful afternoon. But it was for the best. He had known he couldn’t date Jon for a multitude of reasons before, but he definitely couldn’t date the tall krytonian now. He was a powerful alpha. People would expect him to find a nice omega, have children and lead a quiet and peaceful life. Or at least as peaceful as someone carrying the title of Superboy could have.

Damian didn’t fit in that picture. He was damaged and broken, he was stubborn and headstrong. He wasn’t like those sweet and delicate omegas. He didn’t want to carry or raise a pup. The moment he had presented as an omega he had decided to hide it from the world. To take scent suppressants and use fake alpha scent. All so the world would think Damian Wayne was and alpha and would leave him be, so he could leave the life he wanted. This event was the first time in years Damian hadn’t covered up his scent. Tonight he was going to be himself and he was going to enjoy himself as an omega.

Damian made his way to the bar and ordered a coke. The bartender raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Not a big fan of alcohol?” the person next to him asked. He was tall, dark haired and had quite some muscle on him. Damian couldn’t see much of his face other than his mouth because of his mask. The man’s plumped lips were rather chapped, probably from biting them too often. He was wearing a blue suit with a black shirt and was currently holding a beer. The man looked rather young, barely old enough to be here. But who was he to judge, Damian had to lie his way in. His scent betrayed him as an alpha.

Damian looked at his coke and answered, “Not a big fan indeed. And I think staying sober for the night might not be the worst idea.”

The man laughed, “Not a bad idea. So, what brings you here?”

Damian raised an eyebrow before remembering that the man couldn’t see it due to his mask. So instead he motioned his arms towards the room. “What do you think?”

The man grabbed the back of his neck and bit his lip, “Sorry, it’s just my first time here. Bit nervous you know. Oh! I’m Sam by the way. Rude of me to not decently introduce myself.”

Sam? Was that a real name or a fake one? The way he had introduced himself made it sound like a real one. Damian however didn’t feel comfortable with giving out his real name, so he used the one on is fake ID instead, “Tom. And, it’s my first time here too.”

Sam smiled at that, wide, toothy and jovial. “Nice to meet you Tom! I’d offer you a drink, but you already have one-” he broke off mid-sentence, looking like he suddenly realised something “Oh god! That makes it sound like I was trying to pick you up! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too. I just wanted to be polite and offer you a drink in a non-non-I-want-sex-as-payment kind of way! Darn, I’m totally blowing my chance at a normal conversation now, aren’t I. I’m so sorry, I’ll-I’ll just leave.”

Damian stared at the stuttering mess Sam had become and couldn’t help but start to laugh softly. “It’s okay, I did not feel offended by what you said. You know what, let’s get ourselves on of those tables so we can sit while continuing this conversation. And when I’ve finished this drink, I’ll let you buy me a non-comital drink.”

“I- I’d- yeah, I’d like that”, Sam’s hand was back in his neck and he had a shy smile on his lips. Damian didn’t know what, but he didn’t mind spending some more time with this stranger.

They walked towards the round tables placed next to the dance floor in search for a free one. They were in luck and were able to quickly fine a free table with two chairs.

The two talked for at least two hours, telling them about themselves without giving away too much. After a while Damian got the feeling like he really got to know Sam. Sam liked skateboarding and the feeling of wind in his hair. His favourite season was summer, for he loved the sun and the smell of rain on a hot summer’s day. He liked the colour blue but secretly his favourite colour was green, and he hated purple. He was an only child but grew up with a lot of children around him, so he never felt lonely. Though he did feel the pressure of his family to do well, to succeed in life, and being an alpha scared him sometimes.

Sam wasn’t from Gotham; he had come all the way over from wherever he lived to come to the ball. He’d been trying to figure out his sexuality for the last few months. He didn’t think he was straight; girls were cute and all, but he didn’t have much interest in them. Same with being gay, he’d never really felt attracted to men except for maybe once. So, he’d decided to come here and have a nice time and see if he could figure out who he was into. Damian wondered out loud if Sam might be asexual. Though Sam shot that down soon enough. Damian couldn’t see Sam’s cheeks under his mask, but his neck turning red was a dead give away that he was blushing. Sam explained that he’d been attracted to someone before, only once. However, that that person wasn’t an option seeing as they held no interest in Sam. Damian accidently said that that was a shame and had to hide his own blushing face in his hands.

Sam laughed and suggested they’d go and dance for a bit. While dancing Damian could swear there was some sexual tension between him and Sam. So, after a while, he took a chance, “you know, there’s one way to find out weather or not you’re really attracted to men, or if that friend of yours is just the exception.” Damian started to suggestively stroke Sam’s inner thigh.

Sam leaned towards Damian’s ear, breath heavy, and whispered “Fuck, I toughed you’d never ask.”

*********************************************************************************************

Sam took Damian by the hand and pulled him towards the exist of the ballroom. In the hallway they found a staircase that lead upstairs, there they found an empty room.

Sam started to slowly unbutton Damian’s shirt while Damian was unbuckling Sam’s trousers.

“Before we do this”, Damian said “No kissing on the mouth though, I’m- I’m not really comfortable with that.”

“I can live with that”, said Sam, before attacking Damian’s neck, sucking a large hickey right under his ear.

Damian moaned at that. He’d finally been able to open Sam’s trousers and dropped on his knees, pulling the trousers and Sam’s boxers down while doing so.

“Tom-” was all Sam could say before Damian took him in his mouth.

Damian felt Sam’s dick on his tongue, long and thick, like it belonged there. He started to suck with gusto. Hollowing out his cheeks, twirling his tongue around on the tip. Sam gripped Damian’s hair and pulled, hard. Damian moaned around the dick in his mouth, making Sam gasp for air.

Damian stopped sucking on the dick and removed his mouth with a loud plop, tasting the precum on his tongue. He started kissing his way down the shaft all the way to Sam’s balls. He started licking and kissing them while using his right hand to play with them. His left hand was holding onto Sam’s butt and softly massaging one of his buttcheeks. Then, when Sam let out a soft whimper, he licked one large wet stripe all the way from Sam’s balls to the tip of his cock, earning himself a loud large moan.

Sam pulled harder on Damian’s hair, it started to slowly create a stinging feeling on his head, but not enough to actually hurt.

“Tom- stop, or else I’ll come. I’m close Tom, I’m so close-”

Damian gave one last sloppy kiss to the tip of Sam’s dick and stood up. He started moving to the bed, while removing his clothes, keeping the mask on. Sam quickly stepped out of the trousers, which were now around his ankles, and the rest of his clothes. Also leaving his mask on.

He pushed Damian on the bed, nudged him to turn around and lifted his ass up in the air, so he was on all fours. Suddenly Damian felt something wet breach the muscles of his butthole and let out a breath “yes-”. Sam started to eat him out, fucking him with his tongue. Moving it in and out of Damian’s ass, sucking one it, licking his butthole. All the while Damian couldn’t help but whimper. It was the first time something other than his own fingers had entered him and he’d already knew he’d be using this in his fantasies on a later date.

Sam moved away from Damian for a second, making Damian whine. “Shh, I’ll be back, just grabbing some lube. You taste so nice Tom, you have no idea. Your slick, it’s something else. I could die a happy man.”

Damian looked up a at Sam, his lips and chin where shiny from all the slick on it. “You can die when you’re done fucking me, but not before that.”

That earned himself a hard slap on his ass. Damian jolted forward and felt pleasure shoot through his throbbing dick. This was new, he hadn’t expected to like this as much as he did. Sam seemed to notice it too.

“You like that? I could do it again if you want. What do you think?”

“Yes-, ah, please, yes”, begged Damian.

“10 times for acting like a brat, and I want you to count.”

“Okay”, Damian braced himself for the impact but was still surprised when it came. “One!” He could feel the sting on his buttcheek but could feel that Sam was still holding back.

With each hit Sam got more and more confident until he had found the right force to use. Damian counted the hits dutifully and by the tenth hit his cock was leaking so much precum it had created a wet spot on the sheets. He could feel the slick coming out of his hole and slide down his inner thighs.

“Look at you, so wet and inviting. Creating so much slick, I don’t even think I’ll have to use any lube. Still gonna use it though. I don’t want to actually hurt you, better safe than sorry.” At that Sam licked Damian’s inner thigh, tasting some more of the slick.

Then Damian could feel Sam align himself in front of Damian’s hole, could feel the tip press against his opening. After a short warning Sam started to push in. Damian grabbed the sheets and pressed his bit down in the pillow, trying to muffle his moans.

Damian had fingered himself before, however, three of his fingers where nowhere as thick as Sam’s cock. He could feel himself open up and could feel the burn from being opened up so wide. Damian started to push back against Sam, trying to get more of him in him. Both of them took a moment to breath when Sam was balls deep inside of Damian.

“Yeah- hmm- yeah, I’m definitely into guys. Fuck Tom, you feel so good around me. Your ass is practically begging me to be this deep inside of you. Fuck.”

With that he pulled out of Damian and thrusted back in, hard, making Damian yelp. Sam kept repeating the same motion over and over until he hit that sweet spot inside and made Damian see stars. Damian yelled out in pleasure, indicating that Sam had to thrust there again. Sam kept hitting Damian’s prostate in a murdering rhythm. He grabbed Damian’s dick in his hand and started stroking him up and down.

Sam leaned over Tom’s back, so he could whisper in his ear, “Yes, good so Tom. Come for me. You’re being so good to me.”

Damian imagined it was Jon saying these things to him. And with this though Damian came harder than he’d ever come before. His vision went white, he could feel burst of pleasure goo through his body. Sam kept thrusting in and out of him, fucking him through his orgasm, making his nerves feel on fire.

After Damian had come down from his high Sam pulled out and moved Damian on his back. He spread his legs around Damian’s hips and started stroking himself once, twice, three times before he came all over Damian’s stomach. Damian could only see a part of Sam’s orgasm face, but he could still tell his face was in a state of pure bliss.

Once Sam had reached the end of his orgasm he lied down next to Damian. “Sorry about that, I just thought you might not appreciate it if I came inside of you and then knotted you.”

“No, that’s perfectly fine. I understand.”

Once his limbs didn’t feel like cooked noodles anymore Damian got up, took some tissues from a box next to the bed and started cleaning up. He and Sam both started collecting their clothes and putting them back on.

It was then that Damian saw the hour. He silently cursed. “I’m sorry, I really need to go. Thank you, for, eh, for the amazing evening. Ehm, bye?”

Sam smiled that wide toothy smile of his, “Yeah, I had a nice evening too. I- eh. I’m glad you enjoyed it. And ehm, thank you. For helping me figure things out, I mean.” He grabbed the back of his neck and looked away. After spending a whole evening with Sam Damian knew that this was a very clear sign that he was nervous.

Damian put his suit jacket back on, opened the door, said one last goodbye and left.

*********************************************************************************************

It wasn’t until a month later that Damian put a lot of thought into what had conspired that evening. He’d been feeling nauseous all day. Even Pennyworth’s tea couldn’t help but calm down his stomach. After his third run to his ensuite’s toilet he decided to ask Google what was wrong with him.

He’d already ruled out that he’d eaten something bad. First of all, none of Pennyworth’s cooking was ever bad, and second of all, none of his siblings or his father and Pennyworth were sick. So, it couldn’t be food poisoning.

Next up he’d already ruled out the flu. Other than feeling nauseous he didn’t feel sick. He did feel sweaty, but that was from puking, not from a fever.

After a few minutes on Google he threw his laptop next to him on his bed. Why was Google always so unhelpful when one felt sick? Each time someone googled some symptoms Google would always say they either had cancer or they were pregnant.

Damian froze in place. Pregnant? That couldn’t be possible, right? It had been one night, and they’d been careful. Sam had used a condom! He had, hadn’t he? Damian tried to search his memory but couldn’t actually remember Sam putting on a condom, or him telling Sam to use one. Damian cursed.

However, Sam had pulled out before he came. That must have been have prevented him from getting pregnant. Right? Damian grabbed his laptop and Googled ‘ _Can you get pregnant from precum?_ ’. The answer was yes. There’s a chance there are sperm cells in precum, so someone could get pregnant from only precum.

Damian’s hands felt clammy. This couldn’t be true, he couldn’t be pregnant, he just couldn’t. What would father think of him? Would he be upset? Or angry? Or even worse, disappointed? Would he throw him out of the house?

Damian took a deep breath and started to use some breathing exercises to calm down before he started panicking. He new what to do. Tomorrow he’d tell Pennyworth to come an hour later to pick him up from school. He’d make up an excuse about wanting to talk to one of his teachers about a test they’d be having later this week. However, he’d use that time to go to the pharmacy and buy himself a pregnancy test.

Yes, that was exactly what he’d be doing. With that plan in mind he was able to calm himself down enough to on with the rest of his day without having to worry his family.

The next day he did as he had decided. He’d told Pennyworth to come an hour later and had gone to the pharmacy. Damian had never been so happy for the fact that he masked his omega sent. Now he just looked like an alpha buying a pregnancy test for a friend, or someone he had maybe knocked up, not like a teenage omega who had unsafe sex.

Once he returned home, he’d excused himself saying he had quite a lot of homework to do and locked himself up in his room.

After anxiously sitting on his bed and staring at the test he decided to finally try it. He pied on the little stick and then had to wait for 10 minutes for the test to do its work. These were the most anxious 10 minutes of his life, and he’d been in battles where he was sure he would die.

That’s when it hit him, he’d have to give up being Robin if he were pregnant. With that thought he looked at the test.

Positive.

He was pregnant.

Damian sunk down on his knees and started crying. He didn’t want a pup. He’d never wanted pups. He was still a teenager. He was too young to become a parent. And he didn’t even know the pup’s father.

He could abort the pup. The embryo was only one month old. Damian tried to remember his biology class. From what he remembered the pup wasn’t even an actual pup yet, more like a 1/4inch shrimp. It might not even have a heartbeat yet. It wouldn’t be murder if he aborted the embryo. Damian thought about it, he could keep being Robin. No one would have to know about it. He wouldn’t bring shame onto his family.

But was that really what he wanted? Yes, he never wanted pups, but there was something growing inside of him. Something that could become a wonderful human being. He hugged his abdomen. Even if people thought he was bringing shame onto his family, he wasn’t. Having sex is a natural thing, and people can get pregnant from it. Should he have been more careful? Yes, that was both his and Sam’s mistake. But he shouldn’t be ashamed for being pregnant.

But would his family see it the same way? Especially when they found out he didn’t know who the child’s father is? He only knew a name, which was probably a fake one anyway.

He slowly caressed his belly. “You know, I never wanted a pup. I’m broken, I’m not a good human being. I’ve done terrible things. I don’t think I’d be a good parent. I’m only 16, I don’t know anything about raising a pup. But I don’t want to abort you. I want to keep you. You’re going to make my life so much harder, I already know that. But I already love you. I love you so much, it hurts. I’m afraid I don’t know who your daddy is. But I do know who the rest of your family is, your grandfather and great-grandfather, your aunts and uncles. And I know that If they accept you, they’ll shower you in so much love.”

However, before he’d do anything else, he’d have to tell his father. Damian slowly stood up, his legs shaking, and made his way to his father’s study. After taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

“Yes?”

Damian entered. His father was sitting behind his desk, reading glasses on, working on WE documents. Bruce looked up and clearly noticed his son’s distressed state. He put his pencil down and beckoned Damian to come closer.

“Damian, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Damian looked his father in the eyes. This was the moment that could ruin everything he had.

“Father, I’m with child.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment. I love reading comments and answering them.  
> I hope you're having a wonderful and lovely day!
> 
> Want more DC and Batfam content? Come and say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReadsKnights) or on [Tumblr](https://read-in-the-night.tumblr.com/).
> 
> EDIT (18/12/2020): The next chapter will written and uploaded earliest in February. I have exams all throughout January which means I've been busy studying and haven't had the time and energy to write the next chapter.


End file.
